Grandline High
by BachtoBach
Summary: Amber attends Grandline high school and is beginning her junior year. What was supposed to be the best year ever slowly turns complicated as she falls for someone she never expected. High school au. Eventual LawxOC/KiddxOC/maybe AcexOC I do not own One Piece. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Amber brushed her hair back into a neat brunette ponytail. She smiled once more in the mirror before she stood up and prepared for the first day of her junior year. As she walked down the stairs a smile spread across her face, "This is going to be a good year!" she thought to herself, "This year I'm going to make all honors!" As this sense of pride spread through her face her phone began to buzz in her pocket. All the happiness drained from her face as she noticed the time, "Crap! It's already seven thirty!? I'm going to be late on the first day!" She began rushing out the door, only to be stopped by her mother, "Sweetie! Remember did you remember your lunch?" Amber nodded her head furiously, "How about you bag?" Amber once again nodded, " Oh sweetie! I just can't believe your already a junior! Time just seems to fly by!" Said her mother holding back tears. "Yeah I know! But I gotta go or I'm going to be late!" Amber said as she fled out the door waving bye to her mom. She was practically running down the street in hopes of not being late on her first day back, she made a sharp turn around the corner when she ran into something hard, her head began to pound as she fell back. "Ouch!" she wined. "Hey are you okay?" a familiar voice called with a small hint of a chuckle. "I'm fine! Thanks for asking, Ace." she said as she stood up, her head still spinning. "I see you and your brother are running late, as usual," Amber smirked. "Wha-" Ace said as he looked at his watch, "I thought we were early! Luffy get your butt out here!" Ace yelled back at his younger brother, "But Ace," Luffy said still looking half asleep, "you said we were early!" "Well I was wrong idiot!" Ace yelled back, "Well I should get going!" Amber said as she began running toward the school once more, "See ya!" Ace and Luffy yelled in unison. Amber hurried down the road, she quickly pulled out her schedule, "Looks like I got Chemistry first today!" She said excitedly, " With Mr. Caesar," she said followed with a dreaded the day that Mr. Caesar would be her teacher, from what she heard from Ace, his class would not be easy. As she approached the school she sighed in relief, the first bell had not rung yet, she quickly walked into the school, and found Mr. Caesar's classroom. As she walked in the bell rang signaling the beginning of class, "How nice of you to join us Miss Amber," Caesar said with his indelible smile, " I already told everyone where their seats are, yours is over there next to my little nephew," he smiled and motioned over to his nephew in the back. As Amber turned her gaze over to who was to be her table partner, her heart seemed to stop. It was Trafalgar Law. He was quiet, but other than that she knew nothing about him, just being near him made her nervous. She slowly approached the table trying her hardest to hide her fear. "Good morning!" she said as she sat down in her seat, "Morning," said Law glancing over at her. As she was settling into her spot the announcements rang over the intercom, "good morning students!" Principle Garp's voice rang through the intercom, "I hope we are all ready for an exciting year!" He continued to go on about the upcoming events this year, as he went on Amber turned over to get a quick look at Law. "I've never noticed how tired he looks," Amber thought to herself, "In fact I don't think I've ever been this close." Noticing her gaze law glanced over, her face began to turn bright red and she attempted to hide it by reading her book. Finally the announcements were finished, and Mr. Caesar stood up, "Hello class!" he laughed, "my name is Mr. Caesar, as you all know, this is Chemistry class!" he gave another laugh, "I'm quite excited for this year, as I'm sure most of you are! Now why don't you spend the rest of class getting to know your table mate," He sat down, "You'll be seeing them for the rest of the year." After he finished Amber turned to Law and said, "So Mr. Caesar is your uncle?" She asked trying her best to sound friendly. "Well," Law began, "no not technically, my father and him are good friends. So he insisted that I move in with Caesar while I attend school here." he gave an arrogant smirk, "It's Law by the way," Amber gasped, "Oh, I'm so sorry that was rude of me! My name's Amber!" Law gave a low chuckle, "It's fine, so Amber, are you in any clubs or sports?" Amber thought for a moment, "Well I play the clarinet in band but other than that no, I'm not. What about you?" "I'm in the Physiology club, and I intended on taking physiology this year, but my genius uncle up there pulled strings for me to be in his Chemistry class." Amber gave a soft laugh at his story, causing a small laugh to escape Law. The bell rang signaling the end of class, "Well Miss Amber I'll see you next class I suppose," Law said as he gathered up his things to leave, "Alright! See you later Law!" Amber giggled earning a slight blush to cross Law's face. "Excuse me! Miss Amber, could you please stay a few moments behind?" Caesar asked not lifting his gaze from the computer. "Yes sir!" She responded and began to walk to his desk. Once all of the students had left the room Caesar began to speak, "There's a reason I sat you next to Traffy, you know that right?" Caesar said still with his unwavering smile, "you see Traffy is a very nice young man, but he just doesn't seem to get along with everyone." Caesar said his smile slightly wavering, " You're a nice girl, anyone can see it really, so that's why I'm asking you." Amber stood in her place shocked at what her teacher had said, "I-I mean yeah." She said unsure how to react, "Yeah I'll try to be friends with him." Caesar's smile came back in full force as he gave out a large laugh, "good! That's what I wanted to hear! Now hurry before you're late to your next class!" Noticing the time Amber gasped and ran out to her next class, gym.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey! Did I say you could stop running?" Yelled coach Crocodile without looking up from his newspaper. "Dang! How can he even tell?" Amber said under her breath. "I don't know, he's even worse than daddy in that department!" responded Amber's childhood friend Perona. The two girls ran side by side as they talked, Perona pushed her long pink hair away from her eyes as she began, "so, what exactly did Mr. Caesar ask you?" she said still struggling with her loose hair, regretting not wearing her usual pigtails. "Well, he asked me to become better friends with his nephew," "Well that's not too bad!" Perona responded with a big grin across her face. Amber let out a deep sigh, "Yeah it wouldn't be so bad, but it's Trafalgar Law we're talking about!" Perona stopped in her tracks, "W-wait a sec," she said with the look of fear and confusion crossing her face, "Caesar and that Law kid," Perona began looking away, "they're related?" "Hey! I said no breaks!" This time irritation framed Coach Crocodile's voice. "Sorry sir!" Perona yelled as she began to run again, almost running into one of the other girls in the class. "No, technically they aren't related," Amber responded, "I just don't know how to become friends with him, or even talk to him for that matter!" Perona made a humming sound, "Lucky you he's cute!" Perona said sticking her tongue out. "Perona! You know it's not like that!" "Heru heru heru!" Perona laughed the way that always seemed so peculiar to Amber, "Well, You're in luck, we are friends with his cousin you know!" Amber's face twisted in confusion, "Who?" she asked. "Monet," Perona winked. "Oh my gosh you're right!" Amber yelled in surprise, "I almost forgot! Yeah, I'll ask her at lunch, It's almost too perfect!" Perona laughed, "this should be interesting, befriending the most sadistic boy in school. Hopefully he doesn't dissect us first!" Perona giggled holding up her hands in a creeping manner, "Oh shut up Perona, you know he's not like that!" both girls laughed as the final minute of their jog passed by. "Alright you may go change now!" Crocodile yelled across the gym. After they changed there were only a few minutes left in the class. "Oh~" Perona began, "how about after school today, you me and Monet come over to my house!" She said with sparkles in her eyes, "we can have all sorts of girl talk!" Amber shook her head, "sounds like a plan to me!" "Then it's settled!" The bell began to chime, "Well catch you later Amber!" Perona waved as she ran off to her next class. "My next class is History!" Amber thought as she wandered down the hall "Should be fun! I love History class!" She entered the classroom only to see none other than Luffy arguing with Bellamy over some lost island or another, and Boa Hancock completely fawning over him as Mr. Smoker tried to get them to calm down, and Ace was already asleep before the lesson could begin. "No! I know that Skypiea existed at one point! There's so much proof!" Luffy yelled as he was raising his fist to Bellamy, "No Stupid! It's just a myth! Do you even know what that is?" Bellamy responded yelling closer to Luffy's face, "Both you morons better get quiet and sit down before I give you detention!" Smoker yelled, "No Mr. Smoker!" yelled Hancock twirling her long beautiful hair back, "Luffy can't do that he's taking me out on a date tonight! That trash however," Hancock said as she pointed to Bellamy, "is causing too much trouble! Send him away!" "Hammock I already told you we aren't dating!" Luffy yelled back slightly irritated. "Everyone shut up and sit down now!" Smoker yelled to which the whole class silenced and obeyed his orders. Amber quickly found a free space in the back right next to the infamous narcoleptic, Ace. Amber cleared her throat resulting in Ace jolting awake, "good morning!" she smiled. "You're in this class? Great should be fun!" He commented still asleep. "So how was Caesar's class?" He asked fighting the urge to drift off to sleep. "Oh you know, the usual." she giggled. "Yeah I remember when I was in his class," Ace's eyes darted forward and began to glaze over, "I started so many fires." He shook his head, "So make sure to watch yourself! We don't want our little Amber to be a human barbecue!" He said flashing his usual smile. The bell rang and Smoker stood up. "Okay class, as most of you may know, I am Mr. Smoker," as he was talking Luffy was giggling at a comment Ace said to him under his breath. "And I hope you are willing to make this year as painless as possible," Smoker continued trying to ignore Luffy's laughter that slowly got louder. Each time Smoker talked, Ace whispered, Luffy laughed, and Smoker got a little angrier. It was hard for the class to contain their laughter until Smoker finally lost it. "What is so damn funny!?" which only caused the class to erupt in laughter. "Hey calm down Smoke guy!" Laughed Luffy, this only fueled the fire that angered Smoker. "It is Mr. Smoker!" He yelled. "Yeah yeah smoke guy so what were you saying?" Replied Ace in a sarcastic tone. Smoker began to growl, "It won't be so funny when I send you two to your grandfather!" He yelled. Both Ace and Luffy closed their mouths, I didn't think so." He confidently turned around when Eustass Kid commented under his breath, "Smoke guy,"and again the class erupted in laughter and smoker sat down in a puff of anger. "That's funny," Amber thought, "I don't recall him being in this class." Kid noticed her gave on him smiled at her and winked making Amber blush furiously, only making Kid more arrogant. As the last few moments passed in the class it was just like when she entered, Luffy and Bellamy were arguing, Hancock going on about her and Luffy's 'destiny' and Ace had fallen asleep shortly after the Kid comment. Amber sat at her desk counting away the minutes before lunch. "So what's your name?" Kid towered over her, "I-I'm Amber," she answered her face being brushed over with a slight blush. "Dang it!" she thought, "Why like this to him of all people?" 'Well," Kid began with an arrogant look on his face, "as you probably know, I'm Eustass Kid!" he said pointing to himself. "Hey I think everyone knows that, based on how often you say it meathead." said Ace waking up from his nap, "well I guess you gotta remind yourself so you don't forget." he began to stretch to get rid of the remainder of sleep. Amber let out a slight giggle. "Oh is that so Mr. I'm going to fall asleep while using the bunsen burner?" Kid responded with a sarcastic tone, "One time!" Ace responded, "and I may have had my share of fire malfunctions but at least I didn't get permanent damage!" he said commenting on the scar that ran across the side of Kid's face. "Nice try genius, but I didn't get these scars from chemistry!" He said with a pompous tone, "not most of them anyways," Ace commented to Amber but loud enough for Kid to hear. Right when Kid was about to respond the bell rang, "Well see you later, Trash," he commented to Ace, "and lovely Amber." He walked away. "What a creep." Ace said as he walked away. "Yeah." Amber agreed, nore slightly curious where his scar came from. "Well it's lunch time! I gotta go stop by baby bro from eating the cafeteria, see ya Amber!" Ace said as he walked away, "Fooooooooood." Luffy said mimicking a zombie on his way out, only frustrating Smoker more. "Well," Amber thought, "after that ordeal I got an important question for Monet!" and with that she was off to lunch.

****Author's note** Sorry if this chapter is a little difficult to read. I wrote it half asleep. ._. But on a different note! If anyone would like to see a character from One Piece make an appearance I would be happy to hear so! So please leave a comment! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

Monet let out a sigh as her two closest friends stared at her expectantly. "I really do wish I could help, but he barely even says hi to me once a week." She commented. The three girls decided to eat their lunch outside today, it was a pleasantry only offered to the upperclassmen. "Anyways I can't believe my dad would do something so embarrassing!" Monet said as she his her face with her hand, "I mean seriously! Who asks someone to befriend your nephew? He better not embarrass me like that!" Monet was about to continue when Perona lifted one finger over her lips and pointed behind Monet. All three girls turned their attention to Law as he threw his backpack down under the tree and quietly sat. He pulled out a small book from his bag and unwrapped his lunch. "Well speak of the devil," Monet commented under her breath. "I mean you have to know something!" Amber said in a whispered voice to avoid Law overhearing them. "You do live with the guy!" Perona cut in. "Okay," Monet started, "all I know is he spends a lot of time with the physiology club. All day actually." Monet said, "so you want to get to know him, join physiology club." Amber nodded, "how do I join?" she asked with expectant eyes. Perona raised her hand, "oh oh oh, I know this one!" she said in the quietest voice she could muster, " why don't you ask Law over there?" she said barely containing a giggle. "Not bad pinky," laughed Monet. "W-what? I cant just go over there! That's so embarrassing!" pleaded Amber. "Fine ask him about it tomorrow in chemistry," Monet said slyly. Amber responded with a grunt, "What's wrong Amber? I thought you said it wasn't like that hmm?" Teased Perona. "Oh my gosh Amber don't tell me!" Monet said in a mocking way, "you're crushing on my cousin!" both Monet and Perona laughed gaining a few stares from different tables. "S-shut up!" Amber said her face burning with embarrassment, she glanced over at Law who had ignored the whole ordeal not turning his gaze from his book. "I mean he is a little attractive," Amber thought to herself, "WAIT! What the heck am I thinking!? I can't see him like that!" Amber's blush only deepened when Law began to slightly doze off under the tree, "he looks so peaceful," she thought. The rays of the sun shone across his face and he began to slowly lose the indelible worry lines, that is until Luffy came. "Hey! Torao! We still hanging out today?" Luffy asked with a smile plastered on his face. "Well," Law began in a deep voice, "first, my name is not Torao, second I don't recall making any such commitments." Luffy's smile turned into a lopsided frown, "Third, that pyro brother of yours will be the end of me, besides I got a club meeting today." "So he's friends with them?" Amber thought to herself, a smile spread across her face at the thought of such a serious person would be friends with the most ridiculous brothers in school. "Amber!" Perona almost yelled calling Amber out of her daydream, "Helloooo! Is Amber even there anymore?" Peron said inching closer to amber's face. "Sorry! I guess I'm a little tired!" Amber laughed. "What did I miss?" "Well," Perona began, "Monet just said how she won't be able to make our project Law slumber party." "What? Why?" Amber asked as she turned to Monet. "Today I officialy begin my job at the Snow fruit." She said with a wink, "you know that new Ice cream place. I'm pretty excited so it should be fun. BUT, you Have to tell me all about," Monet lowed her voice and leaned in, Perona and Amber followed her lead, "Project: Get Law to Fall Head Over Heals for Amber." Monet flashed a wink at Amber as she turned her head to Law who was currently arguing with Luffy about making a plan and following it as opposed to doing things spontaneously. Amber's face was a dark crimson, "I told you it's not like that!" Amber said raising her voice, "What isn't like that?" asked a male voice behind her, "Ace now is not the time!" Amber scolded. "Oh but come on I'm so bored," He slumped down next to Amber, "and Luffy is trying to convince Law over there to hang out with us," he leaned is head on Amber's shoulder, and produced a deep yawn, "and Marco decided to ditch today." he closed his eyes and began to snore, Monet and Perona began to giggle, "I'm going to kill him," Amber said just as the bell rang. "Well see ya!" Perona waved, "yeah see ya!" Monet followed. "Wait I! And they're gone." Amber said, she looked down at Ace who was sound asleep, "I see you got a Pyro on your hands," Law gave a low chuckle as he approached Amber, "yeah I feel bad to wake him, but I'm afraid I'm going to be late for class." Amber gave a shy laugh. "Well I wish I could help, but I wouldn't want to interrupt the happy couple," Law laughed as he passed by, "hey! Wait! We're not dating!" "Sure you're not!" Law began to laugh harder, "but since I'm such a nice person," Law quieted his voice as his face got closer to Amber's, resulting in a deep blush "I'll help you out just this once, but you owe me a favor in return." He said a grin spreading across his face. "Ugh fine! Just get him off me, he's heavy." pulling his face away from hers, Law let out a laugh, "deal! Ace come on there's a food party in English class today." Ace darted awake, "really!?" "No not really pyro," Law crossed his arms as Ace woke up, "you just fell asleep on poor Amber here." He said as he gestured toward Amber. "Oh sorry Amber! I guess I got carried away there!" a blush spread across Ace's face, " I was just so comfortable." he said the last part barely audible. "Well we should head to class, you too miss Amber." Law said as he lead the way to Ace and his next class. "Bye!" Amber waved as they left. "Well time for the rest of today's boring day!" Amber thought. As she walked to class thoughts of Law kept passing in her mind. "What if we would've kissed?" she thought, and again her face flared up at the thought. "No I don't have a stupid crush!" She yelled at herself in her head. But only more thoughts came in, his soft hands holding hers as he pressed his lips against hers. "STOP!" she yelled at herself, "I do NOT feel this way! Not on the first day of school about a guy I just met!" she scolded herself. "Right now I just need to worry about going to Math class!" She stormed down the hall.

****Author's Note** Hey again! Yeah I don't know about this chapter haha. But once again please read and review. Comments much appreciated. Also any One Piece character suggestions. Peace! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"So are you and that Amber girl a thing?" asked Law when he and Ace were finally out of the girl's hearing range, "E-excuse me?" Ace said almost choking on the air. A smirk crossed Law's face, "well it sure seemed easy enough for you to fall asleep on her." Ace stared at Law in shock, "wait you think me and Amber, are dating?" Law shook his head. Ace's face began to turn a shade of pink, "well we're not. We are just friends" without realizing it Law let out a gasp he didn't realize he was holding. This time it was Ace's turn to smirk, "why do you ask? You got a thing for her?" A mischievous grin crossed his lips.

Law was silent for a moment until he finally began, "so what if I do?" He turned to Ace who stood in shock, as the most unlikely person he expected openly admitted to liking someone, Amber no less. "you going to get jealous?" A sadistic smile spread across Law's face as Ace thought of the right words to say.

"No, like I said we're just friends." Said Ace brushing past the question, "I will tell you though if you like her, you should act quickly." When Ace said this Law turned to him with a puzzled look, Ace continued, "I only say this because when I was in History class Eustass Kid, that creep, was trying to hit on her." Ace let out a deep sigh, " and I'd much rather you date her as opposed to that tool."

Law let out a low chuckle, "wow I didn't know Eustass-ya liked girls like her. I always assumed he liked those rough girls." Law commented. Ace shook his head slowly as they headed toward their English class. Miss Monday was their teacher. All through class she was going on about how this year was going to be tough but Law couldn't care less about that. "So Eustass-ya has a little crush does he?" Law thought to himself, any remainder of a smile turned sour at the thought. "She's way to nice for him, he's a maniac!" before he realized it the bell had rung, dragging him out from his thoughts.

Law practically ran out of the room. "I've got an idea!" he told himself, "if she joins physiology club I'll be able to get to know her better!" Law darted for his locker s his hear rate increased at the thought of getting to know her better. But he was soon knocked out from his fantasy when he bumped into someone knocking them over, more specifically, knocking her over.

"Ow ow ow!" Amber said as she sat on the floor surrounded by her books, " why does this keep happening today?" she looked up at Law who stood there speechless, "Oh hey Law! It's good to see you again!" She said beginning to get up, Law immediately began to offer assistance which was quickly accepted.

"Are you alright?" Law questioned, Amber shook he head, "good! Because I have a question to ask you." Amber gestured for him to go on, "well you see the Physiology club is running low on members, and you seem like a smart person. So I was wondering if you would like to join the club?"

Amber's face lit up as bright as the sun, "oh my gosh yes! She almost yelled I'd love to! When do I come?"

"Well the club meets Monday through Thursday. We meet in Caesar's room and it ends at about five O'clock." Law said with a small smile tugging at his mouth.

"Great! But I can't come today, I promised Perona I'd help her with something." Amber said sadly, " but I'll definitely come tomorrow!"

Law smiled, "well sounds good see you then!" Law turned as he began to walk down the narrow hall to his next class.

"Yeah see you then!" Amber said as she practically sprinted to her next class.

…...

Amber headed off to her art class, she had always wanted to learn how to draw but was never really good at it. She was filled with excitement, that was until she realized her assigned seat was next to none other than Eustass Kid. She approached the art table and quietly sat down next to Kid. "Well well well, if it isn't our lovely little Amber." Kid said with a cocky grin, "and this time that moron isn't here to interrupt our conversation!" Kid moved his seat slightly closer to Amber, " So as you know I'm Eustass Kid." he said smoothing back his fire red hair.

"I'm Amber" she said avoiding eye contact. Kid let out a loud laugh causing a few people to stare and Amber's face to redden.

"So what about that pyro?" Kid asked as Amber gave him a confused look, " talk about clingy boyfriends, I mean the guy wouldn't even let me introduce myself to you!" Kid said in a sarcastic tone. Amber gave him a puzzled look.

"Oh we're not," Kid looked her straight in the eye, "I mean we're not dating, just friends!" Amber smiled to hide her nervousness.

A grin spread across Kid's face like wildfire, " well isn't that fantastic?" He scooted his chair slightly closer to Amber, "so do you have a boyfriend?" Kid questioned, amber shook her head no. "Well even better!" Kid laughed, "this is going to be a fun year," he thought to himself. "This Amber girl is pretty cute, she'll make the year a lot more interesting." Kid smirked as he put his arm around Amber, earning an uncomfortable gaze and a slight pull away from the girl.

Just then another student ran in, "sorry I'm late Miss Valentine!" It was none other than Trafalgar Law. Who was assigned to sit on the other side of Amber.

****Author's Note** So? What do ya think? I've gotten little to no reviews so I'm not sure if this is going over so well ._. So please leave a comment and stay for the drama! BachtoBach out!**


End file.
